landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild:Index
Guilds are the heart of any MMORPG. Make sure your Landmark guild is listed here for others to find. *The ability to form a guild was added Aug 7, 2014. If you are a guild leader in the making, you can see the on the forums first version of the guild UI on the forums. *To open the guild UI window, press N'''. How To Add '''Instructions for adding your guild to this list: *Click "Edit" at the top left of the page. *Choose between "North American" and "International" Guilds sections. *Select the last bullet point item and tap "Enter/Return" on your keyboard after the last letter. a new bullet point will appear. *Add the name of your guild in that bullet point. *If your guild is something different than normal (i.e. PvP, Roleplay, etc.) please specify that in parenthesis. *Select the name of your guild with your mouse. *Click the "link" button at the top (looks like a link). *Enter either the URL of your guild in the link section OR the name of your guild's page (should already exist on the Wikia). For help creating a new page for your guild, click here. If you create a new page for your guild, make sure to use the "Guilds" category. *Click Preview or Publish. Making a Guild Page To create your guild page, use the box below. Enter your guild name and press the Create button. preload=Template:Guild Page Layout width=40 prefix=Guild: Note: you will still have to add your guilds name and link to the list below. North American Guilds * Judicial Enforcers - resurrection of guild from EQ 1; Vigilante, Anti-PK, raids, PvP training * Warlords of Order And Chaos - RPG, casual guild, resurrection of guild from EQ I *League of Shadows - Players from the original LoS/LoH on Firiona Vie, and various Roleplayers from EQ2 as well. Join us for EQN. :) *Qeynos Elite - RPG, Raid, Tradeskill - All round casual guild (EQ II oldest guild) *Midknight Dynasty - (Active, PvE, PvP, & RP Guild. Adventure, Exploring, Building, and Events) *MGG - Brand New Multi gaming Community, we play it all however EQN and EQNL will be our main focus. *Templar Gaming Group - Expansive, friendly, public gaming community with guilds and dedicated servers spanning many different gaming genres. (Ex: Minecraft, Diablo III, C:MW, Ragnarok Online, WoW, and soon, EQ LM). *Talion - (PvE, PvP & RP guild for EQ:Next. Chapter of Legend Gaming Multi-Game Gaming Community) *HGBQ - Helis Galonia Bataillon Québec *Lethality Group - (Multi-Game Gaming Community w/ World Wide Members) *Saga Guild *Quixotic - Dedicated soley to having fun in Everquest Next & Landmark, 20 years old+ *Ronin Elite *Hackskull Ogres (Roleplaying Guild) *Irthos Clan (Roleplaying Guild) *Black Mountain Brigade (Roleplaying Guild) *The Astrarium (Roleplaying Guild) *Reckoning (Eventual EQN Guild focused on PVE with Casual Raiding) *Tribe (Something something something... Guild! Something something something .... Complete!) *Silent Strike (Family-friendly Mature PVE Gamers) *Defiant Guild *The Collective *The Guardians (Multi-Game Gaming Community) *Forsaken Legion (Cross platform gaming community) *Acolytes Gaming (Borderless social gaming community) *Farstriders (Borderless social multi-platform gaming and general forums) *Legends of Stormhammer *Fellowship of Recluse *Grievance (Multi-Game Gaming Community) *Black Swan Brotherhood - (Fun, Friendly, Active Guild) *Scales of Pain (Family Friendly, Roleplay) *Enchanted Castles (Family) *Mansurus Ordo (An Adventure Guild for both EQN and EQNL) *Wildcard Coalition (Family friendly collaboration oriented guild with some RP) *Vita Nova (Fiendly fun mature,guild of players who like to work together, Raid, Craft,PVP,Build, Also EQN Guild. This is a guild your voice is heard. Structured for promoting your gaming experience!) *MilitaryGamers.com (Current and former US Military members!) *Silver Sun Republic (RP-PvP community that recreates a functioning feudal Crowned Merchant Republic) *The Midnight Squadron (Family, Excellence, Fun. Multigaming since 1995) *Hackskull Ogres (Casually Hell-bent Roleplay Guild) *Aequinox - Roleplay Trade and Crafting Guild. *Forsaken Rage - Roleplay PVP Enforcement Guild, Punish the Murderers and Thieves. *Deragliare - A pre-alpha building guild, (was formerly Trailblazers in pre-alpha forums) *Christian Soldiers, 7th Division - (Family friendly, faith based, multi-game clan) *Punchy Hobbit Fists - (Casual building and socialization guild) *Dragon Maw - An internet gaming comunity (Participating in Landmark, planning for Next) *Voxelmancy *Woodcutters Local 419 (Casual, but dedicated to hunting and reporting bugs (game code errors) during beta. All play styles and international players are welcome) *Colossus - The largest guild within Landmark, (Based on the moto "Learn, Teach, and Build together") *NanoVoxel - a Landmark guild dedicated to getting our members creations into Landmark & Everquest Next! For more information on each guild, click on the links above. International Guilds *Landmark Exiles (Casual and Social Adult Guild) (EU- Based) *NEQNL (Multigaming Guild) (EU-Based) *Epoch Gaming (Australia) *Elder Dragons (RP Guild) (Germany) *Knights of the Round Table (EU-Based) *Tenebris Nos Vocat (EU Family Type Guild) *Das Netz (Multigaming Guild) (Germany) *The Guardians Of Peace (Multigaming Guild ) ( EU-based ) *Gamebreaker Nation (Multigaming Community) *eWAR (Multigaming) (France) *Metaforge (Multigaming Social Community) (EU-based) *Norse Oil eXpedition (Norwegian MMO gaming community) (Norway) *The Unholy Inquisition (Old sozial Multigaming) ( Germany) *Worldwide United Gamers (Worldwide Gaming Community. Mainly English Language) *Mystic Mayhem (Guild Website ) *TutiFrutis (Spain) (construccion a gran escala) (comunidad de confianza) *The Seniors Clan 25 y/o+ International Community of Older Geeks who like to game together. *Colossus - The largest guild within Landmark (Based on the moto "Learn, Teach, and Build together") *Acolytes - (Multigaming North America Based) *NanoVoxel - a Landmark guild dedicated to getting our members creations into Landmark & Everquest Next! For more information on each guild, click on the links above. Category:Game